Call 911
by Taken-N-Not-Yours
Summary: What will the family do when they realize there house may burn down...l


When Reba woke up she hoped to see Brock there, maybe he changed his mind about the divorce. She hoped. Why did he have to have his crisis and go to Barbara Jean? What did she have that she didn't. She turned and saw Brock! "Brock!" she said loudly enough to wake him. "What, do you have to be so dang loud!?" he said still in shock. "What are you doing here?" she stammered. "I changed my mind. As long as you keep that ring on your finger," he pointed to her wedding ring, "we're still together." Now that Reba had gotten him to change his mind she didn't want him back. She got out of the bed. "What did I say Reba?" he asked confused. "I thought I wanted you to come back to me but now I don't I realize the big jerk you are!" She yelled quietly enough to not wake the kids. "What?" he asked. Reba glared at him and took off her ring. "Leave it to you to make me unhappy!" she said as she threw the ring at his face. "I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes as he said it. Reba didn't believe his lies anymore. "That's what you said when we got married. Now look your in MY bed. In MY house. Trying to get MY trust back. What's wrong with you? Why do you have to have everything!?" she yelled as a faint knock rose upon her bedroom door. She then heard Cheyenne on the other side. "Mom is everything OK? Who's in there?" Cheyenne sounded more scared than curious. "No one honey go back to bed please." Reba stuttered. "Um… Okay Mom." Cheyenne said faintly and restlessly. Reba turned around from where she was standing to lock lips with Brock. "Holy crap! Brock!" she said as she slapped him. "What?!" he said utterly confused. "I HATE you Brock!!!!! Get it through your head!" she yelled so loud that it sent Van breaking the door down. "Mr. H.! Get out of here now!" Van said. Reba and Brock stood there confused considering the fact that Van was standing in nothing but his boxers. "Van?" Reba asked. "Yeah Mrs. H.?" he said like it was perfectly normal. "What are you doing with a bat… At 2AM." She asked. "Oh Cheyenne said she was worried and then I heard I hate you. Then came running!" he said. "Okay then…" Brock said trying to get Van to leave he tried to kiss Reba again. "Stop Brock!" Reba defended herself. "Reba please will you-" He said noticing Van was still in the room. "Van go back to bed." "Okay!" he said loudly enough to wake Kyra who came and did Reba's job of thumping him the back of the head. "It's 2AM you nutcase!!" Kyra shouted, "Go back to bed or I'll hurt you!" "What are you- got to go!" Van said realizing Kyra would hurt him in very illegal ways. "Good night Kyra." Brock and Reba said. Van came running back. "I don't get a good night!" Kyra came back and pulled his ear and said "Van. GOODNIGHT!!!" she yelled as she threw him against the wall. "That daughter of yours is very violent." Brock said. Reba hit him hard. "And I know where she gets it from!" he said with a playful smile. "Ok look Brock. I'll let you stay but nothing 'playful' okay!?" she said. "Oh you ruin the fun Reba." He said jokingly. "Brock…" she started. "Okay Okay…" They woke up at around 1 PM with Cheyenne and her daughter in the room. "Mom… what's dad doing here?" she asked quietly. Reba, knowing Cheyenne wasn't fond of her father said "Cheyenne its okay. He's leaving!" she shouted to wake Brock. "Who? What?" Brock stammered as he fell off the bed, "Why do I have to leave I thought I was staying." He whispered shouted. Reba wondered why he whispered. "GO!" she yelled. He stood up off the floor in nothing but his boxers. Cheyenne saw and covered Elizabeth's eyes and shouted "For the love of God!" and Elizabeth said "Yucky!" Reba chuckled to herself. Brock ran out the door in his pants this time. "What time is it?" Reba asked confused. "Oh! It's about 1:15 now." Cheyenne said all perky. "Oh god. Cheyenne, go let Elizabeth watch some kid-friendly show or something." Reba said so she could talk to Cheyenne alone. "Like what Mom? I'm 22 I don't know any kid shows." Cheyenne smiled. Reba remembered that smile. It was the smile Cheyenne used to get out of things when she was little. Reba smirked and said "Cheyenne. I know that smile. Go let her watch something like um… Hannah Montana or something." Reba said restlessly. "Okay. Elizabeth, go watch Hannah Montana or something." She said as she smirked. "MOM!" Kyra yelled. "Oh great, more drama." Reba said, "What Kyra?" Kyra walked in the door. "Whoa there Elizabeth." She said as she pushed Elizabeth in the door, "Van's dancing around in the living room with nothing but his underwear." Kyra shuddered at the thought. Cheyenne glanced over everyone and ran out the door to the living room. "That's typical Cheyenne for you!" Kyra said. Reba laughed softly. Kyra told Elizabeth to go play a game with Jake. Then she looked at her Mom wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong?" she blurted. Reba looked up and said "Is it wrong to think that I made the BEST decision not taking your father back." She said as Brock walked by the door hearing everything Reba said. He walked in the room and looked at Kyra with the you-best-get-out-of-here faces. Kyra looked at her mom and said "ok well I'm going to go now." When she left Brock looked at Reba and just stared. "What Brock? I realize you heard what I said to Kyra. But you can't blame me for thinking that!" she yelled. "Well…" he didn't really know what to say, "I love you Reba! Okay there I said it are you happy!" he yelled. Then covered his mouth realizing what he said. "You what?" she asked. "Nothing it doesn't even matter anymore." He turned around to see Reba with a mortified look on her face, but he got the exact opposite. She was smiling. "You have NO idea how long I've waited for you to tell me that." She said as she hugged him. Brock was obviously CONFUSED! Although he enjoyed seeing her happy again, he was THRILLED to see that he was what made her happy. "What do you mean I said earlier, that I-" he started. She then cut him off and said "You said you were IN LOVE with me. You never said you LOVED me." She smiled. Brock gave her, her wedding ring back and said, "Okay you put that back on," he put it on her finger, "and I'll call Barbara Jean calling off our wedding." He said as he walked toward the phone. "WAIT!" Reba yelled. "Yeah?" he asked normally. "You were still having a wedding with HER only because I wouldn't take you back?" she yelled. "Well yeah." He said. "Ur! Leave it to you to do something STUPID!!!!" she yelled as she threw the ring at his feet and said "I change my mind! I am NOT TAKING YOU BACK! EVER!!!!!!!!" she yelled so loud Van came in shouting "Call the fire department!" He seemed terrified to Reba. That's when she started smelling smoke. "Oh god!!!" she yelled as Brock tried to "comfort" her with a hug. "Touch me one more time and I'll call the police." She yelled, "Van what happened!?" she stuttered. "Oh well Cheyenne was cooking and-" Reba was horrified by the THOUGHT of Cheyenne cooking. "What was she cooking!" she yelled. "Oh... toast." He said embarrassed. "Oh dear god! She's burning down the house of toast! Call 911 GENIUS!"


End file.
